The Scariest Story in the Universe
First things first let me tell ya something brother, this is not one of those typical creepypasta stories where I buy a haunted game and am just an idiot who plays it until they die or get cursed. I’m NOT about that. Sure this story is about me playing a cursed video game and getting cursed but it’s a true story which sets it apart from all the others. They may say they are true as well but they are liars and I’m not. And lets get another thing straight, some of you might try to nitpick some odd things I do in this story but you don’t understand the horror I went through. Sometimes stress causes you to do strange things. Now that THAT’s cleared up you probably shouldn’t even read this story because it’s too scary and true. You will never be the same after reading this, I know I wasn’t. I mean after I experienced it, not read it, shut up. It was a beautiful day outside yet there was something deep, dark and mysterious about how bright and sunny it was. Like the sky was a multilayered character hiding some inner darkness. I knew immediately today would be a day to remember. But other than that it seemed like a normal day and I said, “I should go buy some video games”. I was alone at the time so it was weird I said that out loud but it was the stress of the weird day all ready getting to me so shut up. I drove my scooter to game stop which took 5 minutes and 47 seconds. This was unusual because it should only take me about 3 minutes and 24 seconds to get there. I don’t know where the extra time came from. It might have been an extra busy day but it might have also been an evil vortex I feel into. It’s hard to say. I entered Gamestop which is the same old boring gamestop you’ve seen a million times but this one was different. It had a flickering light and seemed like there was an oppressing atmosphere in there. I said “WHAT’S WITH THE OPPRESSING ATMOSPHERE IN HERE!?” The game stop employees looked at me strangely. Could this be due to the curse!? Or maybe it was because I was yelling weird things in the store. But again that was probably due to the strange sky and being cursed. I asked where Dave was. Dave was my buddy who worked at gamestop and sneak me games sometimes. No, it’s not illegal because he worked at gamestop so it was ok. They said “Dave’s not here, man.” My blood immediately went cold. How am I going to get employee discounts if my friend isn’t working? This isn’t fair. This was the curse for sure. “STUPID SKY!” I said loudly. An employee then asked me to stop yelling or I’d have to leave. I looked game the games which were all boring cause I’ve played everything and am a pretty pro gamer. I always be fragging dem NOOBS! LOL! But I saw a game on the floor in a puddle. There aren’t usually puddles in game stop I noted in my journal. I picked the game out from the yellow fluid and it seemed to be a playstation game. For playstation 1!!! I was terrfied beyond all rational thought. Why is a regular playstation game at gamestop!? I quickly moved past that to examine the game. It said Silent Hill. “Oh I’ve heard about this!” I said. A woman gave me a strange look. Could she have known about the curse!? If you know Silent Hill you know what the game looks like so I shouldn’t have to explain it to you but this wasn’t normal. It looked pretty normal but it wasn’t. It lacked the playstation logo in the corner. I dropped the game immediately. Why wasn’t there a playsatin logo!? It said Konami but not palystation!? This was too weird. I stood there frozen for 2 mintues and 67 seconds. Eventually I picked the game back up but immediately dropped it again when I saw some weird text under the title silent hill. It was like nothing I’d ever seen before. “IS THIS SOME KIND OF A TEST!?” I yelled. “This is your last chance to stop causing a scene in the store” dave said. “Dave!? I thought you weren’t here I said.” “I’m not really” Dave said, “I gotta go to lunch dave said. “Ok” I said. “But our new employee cane help you buy you’re game” Dave said as he left to not be here. This new gamestop employee was a strange old man who had a look of someone with many skeletons in their closets. I tend to pick up on these things that most of the normies out there wouldn’t. The old man said the rest of his family had recently died in a fire welcome to game stop. If anything I could say that this old man was rare But I thought “Nah, forget it, ONE GAME PLEASE!” The old man looked at my choice of game his face went white and dropped it to the ground. I picked the game back up but immediately dropped it again. The back of the game was not how it was supposed to be at all. It didn’t say mature anywhere and that weird text was back!? I picked the game back up but immediately dropped it again. Onto the counter to buy it. “This game is cursed” the old man said. “We bought it from a ghost”. This was my first clue anything was wrong with the game but I figured it would be ok. “That’s weird” I said sort of chuckling to put the old man at ease. My chuckling seemed to only increase the old man’s anger. “I get a discount because of the curse right!?” I said. Begrudgingly the old man gave me 21.5% percent off the game. “YES!” I yelled. “Copy that” Dave said as he made me leave the store. The weirdest thing though was I thought I saw the old man evilly smile at me as I was escorted away. I could tell you about my drive home but I shouldn’t. I got home and was really excited to play my new game. Even though I was pretty familiar with Silent Hill I’d never played it before or watched any footage of it. I opened the case for the game and immediately dropped it to the ground. The disc wasn’t normal at all!? It’s supposed to have a little girl on it with black text but there was NO little girl on here at all. It was all blank except for RED TEXT which said Silent Hill! “SILENT HILL!” I yelled. Much like in the movie I haven’t seen. Under the evil blood red text of Silent Hill was that weird language I didn’t understand again. Why couldn’t I read this text!? It just didn’t make no sense at all. I picked the game back up and immediately dropped it… into my playstation 2. Playstation 2s can play playerstations games just FYI! I had bought this playstation 2 from a creepy old woman at a yard sale and it’s probably cursed but that’s a story for another time. I pulled out my stop watch and waited for 4 minutes and 18 seconds. I was stressed that’s why I counted the time IT’S NOT WEIRD! The screen was just black, like my soul. I was terrified beyond rational thought. “IS THIS SOME KIND OF A TEST!?” I yelled. I eventually realized the tv wasn’t on. Before you yell at me for being stupid just remember I am not. I’m a very smart gamer and I know my TV was on 1st. The cursed game had to of turned it off. “This is far from normal” I said nervously to break the tension. I picked the controller up and immediately dropped it to the ground. The title screen said Load and Continue on it. But I hadn’t played this game before… or had I? I was terrified beyond rational thought. After waiting some time, how long isn’t important, I started the game. There was a cutscene that plays which lasted 2 minutes and 15 seconds about your character you play as driving and almost hitting a girl on the road!? WTF!? Once I FINALLY had control the game started living up it it’s name being a nice and quiet time in the town of silent hill. “FINALLY I CAN RELAX” I said loadly. But just as soon as I had control of the things around me it was taken away as my character hearded some footsteps. “NOT VERY SILENT IN SILENT HILL” I hilariously said. (*Note: I’m the funny one in my friends group) My first mission in the game was to chase a little girl. I immediately dropped the controller to the ground. “This is not normal” I said. “What is my character some kind of predator!?” This was a half joke mind you. I am a pretty witty gamer. At this point all the snow falling was beinging to bother me. Snow, at this time of year wasn’t normal even in video games. I followed the little girl into an alley. It was nice and quiet until I got to a gate which said beware of dog. I immediately dropped the controller to the ground. How did this game know I used to have a dog!? It’s like it was peering into my soul. Blood started to drip from my forehead but upon checking it was just sweat. I pressed the X button on the controller to go through the gate. On a lot of playstation games X is the button you press for actions like this just FYI! After fading to black for the longest 3 seconds of my life the screen returned to show a bunch of hyper realistic blood with what probably used to be the dog. I immediately dropped the controller to the ground. “I can’t handle this!” I said loudly! This game knew. They knew my dog had died. Well he didn’t really die, he bit my neighbor and we had to give him to the police which was almost the same as death. This game was messing with me. I knew it. JUST THEN I NOTICED composting containers. I had composting container before. This was just too much for me. I cried for 45 seconds. Once I regained my composure I remembered the old man laughing at me as I was leaving game stop. Could this be his master plan!? Was he the curse!? JUST THEN I heard sirens. Much like the sirens when the police came for my dog. I shut the game off for 32 minutes and 55 seconds. I knew I couldn’t play it anymore because I was being driven insane and it was killing me. But it was also killing me not knowing what would happen next so I turned the game back on. After getting back to where I was, UGH primitive games without auto saves am I right? I adavanced down the alleyway and it got darker. JUST THEN I noticed it was getting darker outside my window to. “NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!” I said loudly. Don’t get me wrong night had happened to me plenty of times in the past but it felt different this time. I know I should have just turned the game off. The Old man’s words “This is the game from hell.” kept ringing through my head. He had said that earlier by the way. JUST THEN my character lit a match and said better than nothing, I guess. “Yeah right!?” I said. The camara started moving in strange directions. I knew this was not normal but figured it had to just be some kind of glitch and kept playing. I saw a wheel chair how did they know? (*Note: I saw someone in a wheelchair on my way back from gamestop) The music was getting more and more tense and loud. This was anything BUT SILENT Hill anymore. I KNEW this couldn’t be how the programers intended this game to go. Though this might have something to do with the evil group trying to cover up suicides at Konami but that’s a story for another time. The alley got weirder and weirder. The walls turned into hyper realistics barb wire and steal grating. JUST THEN my character saw a hyper dead body on the wall and children with knives attacked me. I immediately dropped my controller to the ground and proceeded to slip on it smashing into my playstation shutting it off. The game had attacked me. I wasn’t safe. But I was safe now. I was the lucky one, the only soul this game had taken was my playstation’s but I was just lucky. I will never play silent hill ever again. Especially not that cursed edition. ---- Credited to Phelan Porteous Category:Trollpasta Category:Satire Category:Vidya games Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:DRAMA QUEEN ALERT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Blood Category:Overused Running Gag Category:Cliche Madness Category:YT Readings Category:Videos Category:TRUE STORY